


Hallelujah

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: AMV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "This time we're not giving up. We'll make it last forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Song:Hallelujah by Paramore


End file.
